Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including broadband applications such as voice, video and data transmissions. As a result of this increasing demand, fiber optic networks typically include a large number of mid-span access locations at which one or more optical fibers are branched from a distribution cable. These mid-span access locations provide a branch point from the distribution cable and may lead to an end user, commonly referred to as a subscriber. Fiber optic networks which provide such access are commonly referred to as FTTX “fiber to the X” networks, with X indicating a delivery point such as a premises (i.e. FTTP).
Various cable types and sizes are utilized throughout the network. However, recently, demand has increased for fiber optic cables which can span longer distances, such as greater than 350 feet, while still meeting certain design requirements. For example, demand has increased for long-span fiber optic cables which are all-dielectric and have low sag, and which have reduced optical and mechanical issue potential, while remaining at relatively low costs and with relatively small diameters.
Accordingly, improved fiber optic cable designs and methods for forming such fiber optic cables are desired in the art. In particular, improved cable designs and forming methods which facilitate use over relatively long spans while meeting other design requirements would be advantageous.